


remain and be my girl

by chadsuke



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: across time, across universes, across death, there is one thing that stays the same. four supergirl/brainiac 5 snippets.





	remain and be my girl

**Author's Note:**

> In order: Canon, Dragon Age AU, Arranged Marriage AU, and LOTR AU.

**{ Ass-umptions }**

"…You were totally staring at my butt, weren't you."

"I- I was most certainly was not, that would be utterly ridiculous, highly implausible, there is absolutely no reason for me to even be-"

"It's okay, Querl, I like your butt, too, it's a lot cuter~."

* * *

**{ Lyrium Memories }**

He awakes to force, roughly shaken and for a moment, half-asleep half-awake, Querl reaches for the Fade to fry whoever it is before - before he realizes. Her face is frantic, eyes wide, fear setting in as she questions where are they - 'Maker, the children, Querl, I don't see them anywhere!' He sighs, taking her hand, and explains the years that have passed and been lost - as he has every morning this week.

* * *

**{ Bent and Broken }**

The first time she takes credit for his work, he hits her, and breaks his hand. There is cursing, tears, and a rush to the hospital. (His embarrassment, afterwards, when he learns it was because he was holding his hand wrong, is cute enough to deserve a kiss.)

* * *

**{ Age }**

He buries her by the coast. It's a tomb fit for a Queen - fit for Galadriel herself, if she ever needed one - beautiful, serene, marble and gold, hiding the aged face beneath. When the world ends and time itself fades, the flowers surrounding it show the care of a tender hand.


End file.
